


Platonic Love with Benefits

by trickyjebus



Category: Jarco - Fandom, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Starco - Fandom, jannco
Genre: F/M, Jarco - Freeform, Lemon, Multi, Platonic Love, Svtfoe, janco, marar, platonic love with benefits, star vs the forces of evil, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickyjebus/pseuds/trickyjebus
Summary: After Marco's failure to confront Jackie, Star decides to give him a helping hand. But when things get out of hand Star loses herself and acts out her deepest desires unto him. If this ramps up any further, will her true feelings for him be exposed? (This takes place right after the events of Sleepover) WARNING: Raunchy Starco, Jarco and Jannco ahead.





	1. Jackie Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252547) by AreaBlog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear SVTFOE readers. If you didn't know by now, I've recently fallen yet into another fandom. And how serendipitous it must be for me to somehow land in SVTFOE! I know! The likes of me right?! So with that said, greetings dear folks and a Happy Holidays fellow Starco trash!
> 
> I'm here with you today to bring you a story inspired by Areablog's comic "Between Friends". If you haven't seen it yet, go check it out! She captures the same art style of the original show so it's totally worth your interest (its NSFW so tread carefully)
> 
> BUuuut forget about that, you're here now! So this story's events takes place after Season 2 Sleepover. And you all know what that means!~ UwU Gonna rate this to M when things get a little...Naughty. But for now let's start building it up to that shall we?

**Chapter 1:**

_The morning before..._

"See you in school Marco!" waved Jackie in a perked up manner as she head off home riding her skateboard.

.

.

.

* * *

_The morning after..._

Inside the halls of Echo Creek Academy, Marco was speeding up ahead in hopes of making it to the usual spot where he gets to greet Jackie. Luckily he came in early, just in the knick of time before Jackie arrives at 7:56 am.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

"Phew...Made it." exhausted Marco catches his breath for awhile; resting himself over by the lockers behind him.

(Just in time) he inwardly said to himself but then panicked when he realized (Oh wait! How do I look?! Am I sweating? Do I smell?)

He groomed himself posthaste just before the last minute strikes. Putting on a suave facade, he gets to position by resting his elbow on the surface of the locker. However his facade suddenly faltered as he brooded about the way things happened before; Reminding himself that now should be the time to do something different.

Concerned about his bold confession that night; In retrospect he didn't know what came over him. Admittedly, All he knew was that it was more or less a step closer to winning Jackie's affection.

Since when he'd witnessed Jackie's change of mind about her crush; Her solid answer of 'I don't know anymore' raised a few flags on Marco's interpretation. He felt like he was the sole reason for it. Hence, this galvanized him to do something for a change. Something different rather than the 'nods' they've been giving to each other for so long.

(Okay deep breaths) "Phew..." (You can do this Marco! You've practiced this to the mirror countless of times I know you can do this!)

Stifling his excitement, his watch strikes at 7:56. His lips broadened to a dorky grin as he looked over the direction to where Jackie arrives.

Finally, there she was, skateboarding her way to class. However, Marco was struck frozen just by looking at her. Like a moron he was fixated like it was love at first sight.

He was physically unable to do anything, but in the back of his mind screamed...(DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!)

"Uhh~..."

Jackie was only moments away before she flies past him. Fortunately she was able to catch Marco in her sights. But when she opts to beam him a smile and greet him herself, all of a sudden she flipped her skateboard inadvertently without even knowing it, hence tripping herself in the mishap.

The students sauntering nearby gasped in unison as they witness the shocking incident before them.

Meanwhile, Marco snapped himself out to reality as he saw his crush about to fall and immediately went for Jackie's aid. He dived ahead and had caught her just before she'd fallen face first onto the floor.

As he picks her up he asks "Y-you...Okay?"

With a slight effusive expression, Jackie replies "Yeah Marco, It was all thanks to you."

(Now this is your chance Marco! Talk TO HER!)

"Uhh~..."

(OH MY GOD SAY SOMETHING QUICK!)

Marco just unexpectedly choked. He couldn't handle this much pressure before.

Sheepishly, Jackie starts asking "So that sleepover huh? Craazy~."

Just like Marco, Jackie wanted to talk to him as well but she had noticed that Marco was apparently unable to speak at the moment.

(She's talking about that night before!? There's your chance!)

"I...Uhhhh...I..." Marco just continued to stammer.

In response to Marco's catatonic behavior though, Jackie calmly shrugged it off as she picked up her board then carried on ahead to her class. But just before going, she turned her head over to him as she waved over goodbye "Well see you again Marco."

Still deadpanned, Marco sluggishly waved back "Yeah...S-see you."

Marco stared himself down in defeat berating at himself inwardly (You blew it Marco! You'll never be able to talk to her again! Nooooooooo...)

.

.

.

* * *

_Later afternoon In the Diaz's residence..._

Heavy sounds of muffled groaning could be heard in the dim lit living room. The TV was the only light source shining in the area.

On the couch, Marco was laying his back over it, covering himself with a pillow he despondently cries out the words "Stupid, stupid STUPID!" then he continues groaning out his frustrations through the pillow.

As Marco was bemoaning about his fiasco earlier that day, Star was creeping up from behind the couch looking pretty exuberant and jittery. Holding her face with bated anticipation wearing her sea green dress outfit.

With excitement by the cusp of her breath she asks "So how did it go? Did you actually talk with her?"

"Awful! Just awful!" replied Marco albeit muffled still, due to the pillow resting on his face.

"Awww you can do better next time!" said Star with a reassuring tone "You'll definitely get another chance. Besides miss Skullnick just announced the new pairings for the next field trip!"

Suddenly, Marco sat upright, agitated upon hearing the news "You're right I almost forgot..."

"Yeah I got paired up with Janna and you get to go with~...Jackie Lynn Thomas! If that's not lucky I don't know what is!" Beamed Star.

"This is even worse!" exclaimed Marco, throwing his hands up in the air as he reclined himself back on the couch.

Star gave off a confused look on her face but immediately shifted to a mien like she's about to laugh "Pfft Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

Marco glared at her to let her know he was serious which prompted star to elucidate "It can't go that bad. You just go up and talk to her, piece of cake." Star then sits over besides Marco.

"It's not that simple."

Clasping his hands, Marco leaned his head down staring at the floor with a worried expression on his face.

As he exhales he explains his qualms "I just couldn't bring myself to talk to her again, let alone even start a conversation with her. That time, when we accidentally froze time and had to turn the wheel of progress back? That moment with Jackie was just...I didn't even know what came over me. I just suddenly happened to blurt it out you know?"

"Awww...Look Marco." Star places her hands on Marco's shoulder. Still smiling, she leaned her head down to get herself a clear view of Marco's gloomy eyes "Your lucky that your besties here."

She retracted back up and pointed to herself with the wand and said "And as they always say, Best friends never leave each other down! So you can definitely count on me Marco! Besides I'm a girl too silly."

Marco waved his hands in protest, holding a fake smile he attempts to dissuade "No offense Star but this is different. I don't think you can help me on this."

Star gave off a pout as she crossed her arms. She bitterly replies "Marco, you saying you don't trust me is that it?"

Marco sheepishly retorts "No I didn't mean that. Of course I trust you."

Upon hearing that, Star jumped joyously on the couch "Theeeen come on come on come ohhn! Tell me what you want to know! Tell me tell me tell meee!"

Marco rubbed the back of his nape "Ehh I don't know..."

Star lavishly threw her puppy eyes right to Marco's very eyes as she persists "Please please please pretty pleeaaase!"

"Well..."

"Yay!" Star deliriously jumped in celebration as she then moved in closer to listen intently at what Marco has to say.

"Star I...I don't know really."

"Hmmmm..." Star goes back to sit again. Crossing her arms she began to think of something. "Aha!" With her eyes shaped like stars she placed down her wand as she grabs marco by the hands then trills in a singing voice "Let's roleplayy!~"

Marco leans back with a hint of anxiety "Star...Where you're going with this?"

"Listen I'm going to help you...Just as you helped me with my mother issues." She flashes her eyebrows to him and nudges her elbows at his arm and teases "Dr. Marco PHD~

Star stands up from the couch and playfully points at Marco "You're going to be Marco, pfft obviously. And me? Imagine I'm Jackie!"

Marco rolls his eyes in doubt *sighs* "Oh boy."

"Ahem." Star attempts to try her best intonation to that of Jackie's. In a sassy tone she says "Hey Marco...You looking pretty cool today."

Raising an eyebrow Marco interjects her reproving "Star, That's not how she talks-"

"Shhh!" breaking character, star shifts back to her normal voice and whispers "Just deal with it."

Star sits beside Marco as she reverts back to her own version of Jackie's voice and says "You know speaking of which Marco, I'm feeling rather cold." Star nudges Marco's arms with her elbow as a way of telling him to play along.

Marco sighs in defeat as he concedes ans begrudgingly takes off his Jacket as he wraps it around Star.

With the warmth of Marco's hands around her shoulders, Star just couldn't control herself as she grabbed both Marco's hands that were holding the Jacket and held it closer to her.

Star moves in closer and snuggled in Marco's borderline embrace as she sighed deeply which allowes a small red blush to creep up on both her cheeks.

However Marco wasn't taking this seriously as he should. Noticing this, Star huffed and began to lay down on Marco's lap to catch his attention.

"Woah! Okay Star cut it out...You can give me back my jacket now, Wait a minute..." Marco all of a sudden grew worried "Your face looks swollen and red Star. Are you Sick?"

With this distance and the way Marco looks right now, caused Star's red beet face to illuminate even more. She gazed ahead with narrow eyes onto Marco's bemused eyes.

Curling up her hands to her chest she mumbles the words sensually "Oh Marcoo~"

*ba bum*

*Ba bum*

*BA BUM*

Her heart beat sped up as it continues to inwardly resonate even louder.

"I think you might be having a fever. Maybe we got an ice pack somewhere in the kitch-"

And all of a sudden, Star couldn't handle this much tension anymore and began reaching over her hands to grab Marco's cheeks. Squishing them, it pursed Marco's lips as she pulled him in towards hers.

"Woah!" Marco exudes a blush at the abrupt contact of her uncanny touch.

.

.

.

*Toink*

Unfortunately, Star inadvertently hits Marco's nose instead.

"Ow!" Both cried in unison as they held their noses to alleviate the pain.

Marco was left hard pressed while his jacket fell over during the incident "Huh? Wha...How...Did you just..."

However Star would not respond as she started sulking over on the far left side of the couch. She then Curled herself up in a ball as she tucked her head in, followed by a long yet muffled scream of regret on her side.

Meanwhile On the far right side of the couch, Marco was sitting there. All glum with an abashed face of confusion as he ponders over to what had happened awhile ago.

Seeing the jacket that fell over, he picked it up and wears it back again. He then continued to mull over the implications around Star's advances.

A few minutes had passed, with Star still in the same sullen position, Marco opted to break the silence "Star...Did you try...To kiss me?"

"I...I..." Popping her head back up, she blurts out "I was curious okay?!"

"Curious?" said Marco, questioning himself about it.

Star puts on her best facade thinking of the best excuse she can say. Holding a deep breath she then exclaims "A Surprise! It-it was a surprise test! Yeah thats...Thats right and...And it was about kissing a girl under pressure but y-your nose was in the way!" with the explanation over, Star then exhales it out of her system.

As a response...Marco does not have one. Instead he stared into Star's eyes as his pupils began to dilate in awe. With the same expression on his face, he shimmies himself closer and closer towards Star.

"Marco?..." said Star as she grew more nervous by the minute and the hearts on her cheeks began to illuminate to a pinkish glow.

*ba bum*

*Ba bum*

*BA BUM*

Marco's heart beat started speeding up as it continues to resonate loudly from within.

Marco proceeds to lean in forward while Star on the other hand leans back in response.

Marco gets even closer with his eyes almost shut in a half lidded stare and a face in a trance-ish state. Star on the other hand, started breathing even faster. They were almost so close that she could feel his heart beating at the same rapid pace as hers. Even her hearts on her cheeks began to animate in a way that it was beating in sync with hers.

Both wildly blushing with their faces about an inch apart. Star froze as she was gripped with a dilemma. She didn't know what choice she has as her mind was telling her not to but her heart tells her otherwise.

But with Marco's profound advances she was left with no other choice but to completely give in. She began Mirroring Marco's expression, as she leaned in without anymore hesitation.

.

.

.

*Toink*

But Instead of having their lips make contact however, they accidentally bumped their noses again by mistake.

In unison, both Star and Marco started saying simultaneously:

"Ow!"

"My Nose!"

"Hey, stop that!"

"Stop copying me!...Pfft hahahaha!" The two can't help but break into an uncontrollable laughing fit.

Marco's laugh falters to a controllable giggle "How did we get here?"

"I don't know!~" said Star, laughing in the same way.

After laughing for minutes end. The hysterics finally died down followed by silence filling the air as the sounds on TV begin to normalize as if it was muted beforehand.

Wiping the tear off his eye Marco says "Let's just forget about what happened and watch some TV."

"Heh yeah suree~..."

A few minutes later of awkward silence Star faces Marco and calls his name "...Marco?"

"Yeah Star?"

Star shimmies herself comfortably near Marco, She giggles then hums as she rests her two arms onto both of Marco's shoulders. Surprisingly, Marco wasn't at all fazed by this.

Star nuzzles her forehead to his as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Star begins leaning in but stops midway "You know...Marco...It's just practice." Looking back into Marco's eyes she gave him a tender smile as she coaxes "Maybe we could...You know...Try again?..."

Marco returns a small smile back "O-okay...Maybe just a quick one...Heh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNND CUT that's a wrap! Fortunately for you folks this won't end here just yet. This has been deliberately set up in order for me to split this to more chapters since this is my own version so I have more surprises in store for you my dear folks!
> 
> Also I know I it's a dick move but please bear with me as next chapter would...Well it's already been a given so I don't see no other reason to keep it a secret. UNLESS if you had read the comic then you'll probably know what would transpire. But If not, then be patient my fellow SVTFOE readers :3
> 
> So feel free to leave any opinions whether it may be a question, critique, complaint or whatever you can think of. I love reading them regardless! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! See you next chapter!


	2. Passionate Exercise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my dear SVTFOE readers! But first...Let me just get this out the way and ask:
> 
> Who's the anonymous culprit that mentioned my fic over to the author of the comic? To him/her I say It's TOO DARN EARLY! Why you little...Why I ought'a...Why I'm gonna...*Stifles Tantrum*...Okay deep breaths phew sorry about that.
> 
> Anyways as you folks insisted, I've opted to defer my other ongoing stories in order for me to push this out faster. No worries though, this is all because I've never received such a generous amount of faves and follows in the course of a few days of this release. You folks are just too kind! But don't you forget who's the real superstar here who inspired me to write this one in particular :D
> 
> Welp anyways, enough of the pleasantries. Out of the comfort zone, into my personal hell! I guess this is it! No turning back now. Cause Lo and Behold It's time to rate this to M. I suggest to ensconce, close the lights, lock the doors, get comfy, grab a copy of the BF comic and enjoy the read!
> 
> Protip: Best Read SLOWLY. No buts! It might just work for you. Orrr not! No harm in trying. ;)

**Chapter 2:**

Time seemed to slow down momentarily whereas the cadence of their heartbeat continues on normally. As each beat increases in speed they start to feel an unusual warming sensation surrounding their bodies.

*ba bum*

*Ba bum*

*Ba Bum*

Closer and closer they leaned in. The sensation just kept driving them forward. In each passing moment blood rushed in through their heads. Curbing any incoming doubts and regrets. No going back. It was finally the moment of truth.

"AOhmm~..." And just like that, their lips have finally made contact.

A little later on, Star suddenly pulls out from the kiss "Chu~..." Marco's puckered face felt a bit of a pull and slightly stumbled over himself as a result. Left disappointed, he wanted to have kept on going.

Marco's countenance saw no signs of leaving off his face though. He looked rather dazed while his pursed yet wet lips were left hanging wide agape.

Star, on the other hand was panting out of breath. Overwhelmed by the sheer pressure she had felt from that kiss moreover, the intensity left her quickly exhausted. Even for a young magical princess with the brimming energy of the sun who can kick as much ass than Marco's Karate would ever will.

She placed her hand firmly onto Marco's chest. Feeling his rapid heartbeat it rendered her all the more flustered.

Gazing into Star's eyes with a deadpanned hypnotized manner, Marco leans in for another but Star stops him midway by covering his lips with her finger as she mutters to herself softly "Yes I...*huff*...I did it...*huff*...My first ki-OHM!?...Mmm~"

Marco grew impatient. He lunged onto her and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Mmahmm~..."

Her eyelids had grown wide in surprise before it later drifted on to a half lidded stare. The longer they kiss the more powerful the sensation grows within. Star pretty much concedes with it right away.

"Mmm~...mmphah~" Marco supports Star's head by holding his hands behind her while she holds on to Marco's arms.

She then had enough of Marco's persistence as she starts returning her kisses much more than him, Smooching each other passionately.

"Ahmm~...Hah...*huff*...Mmmph~"

Their lips moved wildly as they both went back and forth, on and off, again and again. It was like a battle between who could give the most kisses.

Marco couldn't hold it any longer and decides to open his mouth to let his tongue out, however Star slowly pulls herself out of the kiss as she tries to catch her breath again.

"M-marco~...*huff* You idiot..." says Star in a soft tone as she hides a smirk on her face. Licking her wet lips she fiddled around with Marco's zipper on his hoodie.

Upon hearing thatMarco came to a realization especially from what he was about to do awhile ago. He snapped out of his hypnotized self and exclaimed "Star!? *huff* Oh no It...*huff* It was supposed to be quick...*huff*...I didn't mean to-"

She interjected "You forgot who's helping who here...Silly." she said in a palyful tone.

Star felt something dripping on her face. She then uses her hand to wipe it off and then noticed these were actually strands of saliva strewn around her lips which drooled right on to her chin. Star stared at her hand, assuming the liquid could've been mixed with Marco's hence she playfully punches Marco on the arm.

"Ow! Wha?-AhMMmm~" Star pounces on Marco's lips as she continues to kiss on it. Albeit now she is the one taking over so to speak. Marco did not do so much as protest and without much of a hesitation, he gave in to the sensation and kissed back.

"Mmpfhah~...Ahmm~" And before he knew it, Star begins to open her mouth. Letting her tongue fly she knocks the tip of it towards the surface of Marco's teeth. It seems that she wants permission for entry.

Marco closes his eyes and implicitly grants her tongue's wish. He too opened his mouth to let it in as well as letting his out as well.

"Ohmm~...Hahlmm~"

The fervid kisses had gotten sloppy as their tongues begin wrestling in tandem with each other.

Amidst the kiss, Star happens to wrap her legs around Marco's waist. Her hands gently caress Marco's cheeks, down onto his neck, sliding over his shoulders and then stopping by onto his chest.

As they kept kissing, Star curiously peers her one unblinking eye towards Marco's slit on his Hoodie. Tensions rose to irresistible levels as Star couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed on to Marco's hoodie zipper and slowly pulls it down.

*Flick*

The jacket opens revealing Marco's undershirt. But Star didn't stop from there. Her extreme curiousity has taken over her motor controls as she went on further and slid her two fingers down onto the waist of Marco's jeans.

Marco happens to notice this as he had glanced over to what Star was doing to him prior.

"Ahlmmp~...Chu~" He breaks away from the kiss just when star was on the cusp of undressing him.

Marco raised his hand "Wait...*huff*...Star...I uhh...Wait..."

"OH?!" Star snaps out of her advances as she recoils her hands away as she waves it around bashfully "I...I thought we were...I thought you...You know hehe..."

"No I didn't mean to-"

"I'm so sorry!" Interjected Star "I didn't mean myself to...To get carried away like that."

"No no no its...Its not your fault...I was the one who started this-"

"No I did! I shouldn't have done this stupid roleplay, playing as Jackie was...*GASP*" Star looked back up into Marco as if she had realized something terrible.

"..." Star stared onto Marco with a sullen expression on her face.

"Uhh...Star?"

Marco reaches out his hand to try and console Star but Then it hit her. On second thought, it hit Marco.

*SLAP*

"OW~!"

"You!...UGH, You were imagining I was Jackie the whole time weren't you?" Star lividly pointed towards Marco.

Marco shrugs "What makes you think that?"

"We...We're still roleplaying right?!"

"Was that it!?...No! No we're not...Trust me. You're still the Star I know."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes, I know so." Marco conveys a reassuring smile which was all it took to placate her confusion, warming Star's heart as a result.

"Awww...*Sniffs* HUGS!"

Both shared with each other a heartwarming embrace. Star then leans on him in order to rest her head upon Marco's shoulder. Marco was then relieved when he heard Star seemingly calmed down deeply sighing to herself.

Drifting back to her sultry self, still wishing for some more. She turns her head towards Marco's ear and whispers into it "You...You still want to...Practice some more?"

Marco grew concerned at the moment when he knew that Star was obviously asking for more as he took the time to glean towards Star's uncanny antics: The strange way Star comfortably advance to his personal space, The seductive manner Star walks her fingers down onto him, the position Star was in as she was trapping him in between her legs and the completely lascivious expression she has on her face.

Gauging from these observations he surmises that Star might've been officially attracted to him somehow. Feeling apprehensive if it could be plausible he frankly asks just out of curiosity "Star...Do you like me?"

Taken off guard by the question. Apparently dismayed and flustered she stammers in an incredulous tone "L-l-l like you?!~ Uhh...W-w-what brought that up? Haha...Hehe...Heh~" she timidly rubs the side of her arm.

"You look different...You talk different and most importantly you act different, so much than the Star I know."

"Oh? Uh..Uhh I...Ah PSH!" She scoffs and waved her palms down in denial, chuckling nervously "Wha-What are you t-talking about? I don't like LIKE you that way silly..." with sweat trickling down her brow she darts her eyes away from facing Marco.

"I'm sorry I just had this bad feeling you know?" said Marco seemingly unaware of Star's false outer appeal.

Inwardly sighing to herself in relief she turns back to her lustful self and cooes "Aww...Maybe some more practice would wash away those bad feelings." She seductively drags her finger across Marco's chest "You know I actually learned an earthly secret technique that even Glossaryck doesn't know."

"Oh?..."

"Wanna see it?"

"I guess why no-OHMmm~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSYKE!
> 
> Lo and Behold another tease! I'm so terribly sorry again! I just really wanna keep this rated T for a little while longer.
> 
> Although you might presume this should be Rated M, so let me stop you there and say that there was no explicit manifestation of what I consider it to be mature I assure you (if you know what I mean uwu)
> 
> GEEZ I admit! When I was writing this, Every kissing scene felt so cloying for me I feel like I was slowly dying inside. T_T But the war is not over yet. The NSFW is definitely coming SVTFOE readers and rivalling Starco trash! See you again next chapter!


	3. Earth Wands (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again dear SVTFOE readers and writers! Welcome again to another steaaamy chapter~!
> 
> Also to any of you who don't know what the tilde "~" symbol means. It's used to indicate a trailing off or accentuating the last syllable of the word. Like instead of "Heyyyyy..." I go with "Hey~" so hope I cleared that up for you folks. (I also hope I'm using this right)
> 
> OKAY! This time Im going to be honest with you guys cause I'm now rating this to M. No really...No I'm serious...S-Stop looking at me like that! T_T
> 
> NOTE: Whenever a new chapter's out and you can't seem to find it in the front page, You need to go and click on FILTER and then choose 'RATED: K-T' to 'RATING: ALL' this is to allow story's such as mine to be visible along with the rest. FanFiction never displays any rated M stories regardless if you're logged in or not unless you manually filter it EVERYTIME to check. (Cause the filters reset every time)

**Chapter 3:**

Star goes in a frenzy and aggressively bombards Marco with a butterfly of kisses "Ohmm~...Ahlmm~...Hah~" Marco struggles to keep up with her.

Exiting the kiss, Star nibbles onto his ear. After giving him a couple of love bites she then begins trailing down a slew of kisses starting from his cheek all the way down to his neck "Just let me Ohmm~...Chu~ see if Ahmm~...Mmmphu~ *huff*...I could Ahlmmluh~...Mmphua~ try this now."

Along the way, she was secretly crawling her hand down from below and at a moment's notice she then grabs on to something peculiar...

*FWICK*

"WOAHOhoho~!" bellows Marco in agitation "Wh-what are you doing?!"

With her expression shifting to a sultry mien, she moves her face closer towards Marco and cooed "Oooh~ I can feel your wand down there, huh, Marco?"

"Hahh~...Ugh, Oh my W-wand!?, no that's...That's my-"

Star grasps on to it firmly as it rendered Marco to moan "OHH~! Hohh~! That, that, that, that hand doesn't go t-t-there!"

Marco attempts to repress the stimulations rushing through within as he bites on to his knuckles in hopes to alleviate it; Locking them into his mouth as he quivers constantly in response to the tingling sensation to where Star's crudely touching him.

Marco lets his knuckles go as he went and groused "This t-this this is insane...Y-YOUR INSANE I-"

Star pushes her finger onto his lips to squelch him "Shush Shhhushity shush! Don't be scared, I can handle it!"

Utterly baffled and flabbergasted, He had initially thought she was planning to just keep on kissing but this has just gone above and beyond the call of duty per say.

"What w-what s-s-sort of technique is this!?"

"Ohh~ just a little something someone taught me."

Marco became incredulous at the fact that something this lascivious was simply taught to her somehow.

He screamed "WHAT!? Hahh~ Mmmngh..."

"Well~ It was when I heard of the term-"

.

.

.

* * *

_The scene transitions into a flashback..._

"-the birds and the bees?" Star curiously reiterates the word with an awestruck expression on both her eyes.

"Yyyyep." says Janna followed by a nonchalant shrugging of her shoulders.

Taking place early this morning; Marco had already taken off without Star after he had woken up late again. So he went ahead posthaste in order to be able to greet Jackie in time. Because of this, Star was left to head off to school alone. Later on the way, Star meets up with Janna which the latter decided to accompany her too as they both sauntered their way to School together.

Continuing with the conversation awhile ago...

"What is it?" asked Star in a facetiously scary voice for no reason.

"Its an expression for when two umm...Well actually..." Janna paused for a second and mulled over quizzically. Changing her mind just now she conveys a mien like she had a scheme under her sleeve, moreso this caused her to chuckle a little but it was later scuppered in time. She didn't want Star to get suspicious about it.

Star's eager curiosity led her to become quite antsy as her patience to quickly wore thin so she persisted "Come oooon already! What is it, What is it? Spit it out alreadyy~."

Janna kept her composure and happily responds with a smirk "It's like a step by step guide and the names of those steps are associated with the word 'JOB'."

Star beams "Oooh~" Star stops herself in place. Seemingly unsatisfied with the vague answer she asks "Wait, what is it for? Is it boring like chores cause you said Job."

"No no no you're mistaken. It's a down to earth guide to...To..." Janna takes a moment to think of some sort of euphemism. Hence, she went with "A non magical guide to relieving the bad feelings for someone special. A foreplay if you will. But it only works on the opposite gender...So yeah."

Star paused for a moment as she crosses her arm and pouts "Oh." she then suddenly jumped up and down deliriously "Teach me teach me teach meehehehe~"

On second thought, Janna felt this was a bad idea and decides to digress "Star maybe...Maybe another time when you're older."

"Older?! Pssht you're the same age as me silly."

"Good point but..."

Star swiftly leans her head over to Janna and Creeps up to her like in a horror movie. She insists as she whispers grimly "You must tell meeee...I wanna knoww~"

Janna concedes, however she couldn't bring herself to mention 'the words that should not be named' ever so bluntly towards Star so she decides to let Star interpret it instead. After all, nothing like playing a little guessing game before class am I right?

"*Sigh* Fine you asked for it. I guess it wouldn't hurt not to...Hmmm...Okay well first things first you need someone to work with. Since its the opposite gender let's say its a certain boy. First you need to get a hold of a..." Janna raised her two arms and gestures in air quotes "A Wand. So to speak."

Star scoffs "Pshht oh that's easy." Star pulls out her wand and presents it to Janna in a flamboyant fashion, leaving a rainbow trail as she brandishes it around "No worries. I have it riiight here. Didn't know it was that simple Tehee~"

"Not THAT kind of wand." Janna enunciates "Its not from you. You're doing it on someone else so you need that other person's wand for it to work."

Star deadpans in confusion "I...I don't follow."

Janna smirks yet again as she kindly explains it for her but with a smug expression on her face "Simple. You see sometimes, Earth wands are usually asleep thus are kept hidden because of this. But with just the right stimulus you'll be able to wake it up and by then it should finally reveal itself."

It appears Janna has trapped herself in to this circumstance. Every subsequent explanation coming from her, the laughter that Janna tries her best to contain gets more and more out of control. Luckily she still had enough resistance from bursting out into laughter. But for how long can she keep this composure from breaking?

Meanwhile Star on the other hand was biting her wand with a piqued interest on her face "Ohh~ And where do they hide these wands?"

"Imagine that I'm a boy. I've been told that they keep it sealed somewhere around here." Janna points her two fingers at the crotch level of her skirt "Of course, If its us Earth Girls though, that would be a different story."

"Yeah yeah I get it now. Wow Janna I didn't even knowww Earth wands actually exist." Star then makes a gaffe as she unintentionally blurts out "So that's why Marco's so ashamed of his body. He's so insecure he even puts on a towel so high up to his chest haha~" she says in a mocking tone, snickering about.

Janna raises an eyebrow. In an observant gaze she looks closely at Star then asks "What are you saying? Is Marco this special someone?"

Star suddenly becomes flustered as she stammers about "WHA-HATT!? PFFT Who...Wha...UGH...NO! Wha-what makes you think that?! We're just roommates." her eyes darted around like crazy with her cheeks feeling a tad bit hot.

Janna shrugs it off in response, rolling her eyes, she continues "Okay. I'll give you a tip. To unveil the Earth Wand one must know how to wake it up. Do this by rubbing the area around it. You get my drift? Once you feel that you've found the wand; You can then begin doing the first step."

.

.

.

* * *

_Transitioning Back to the present..._

Marco continues to moan as Star continues to caress "OHH~...Ahh~"

"Aha! I've found ya!" Once she lets go, Star notices the slight bulge moving ostensibly inside his jeans. She greets it with a tenderly voice "Wakey-wakey little guy..."

"What? Huh?"

Star tenderly places her two fingers down between the slit of Marco's jeans. Without anymore interruptions this time, she starts pulling it down.

"WOHO-"

.

.

.

* * *

_Back towards the flashback..._

Shaking away her flustered self she asks "*Gasp* Duly noted! Okay what's the first step?"

"A job they call...'The Hand'-AHMMM!" Janna covers her mouth before she finishes the sentence. She had almost forgot what she was supposed to say and hence she blurts this out. She cursed herself for doing so.

"Ohh..." Star tries to connect it together and somehow inadvertently formed a crude word "You mean, as in The Hand...Job?"

"Pfffft-AHAH-MMM!" Janna bursts into laughter but she covers her mouth in time just before it gave her away. She almost broke out into hysterics.

Janna tries her best to keep her cool. She hides it behind a friendly smile in order to curb her laughter inside and says "I uhh exactly! I mean *Ahem* yep. It's also known as tug and rub but you can call it like that...As well."

"So what does this 'Hand Job' do?" asked Star as she gestured the new formed word in air quotes like Janna did.

Janna demonstrates "To simply put it, You gently grab on to the handle then just...Stroke it."

"Stroke it?"

"You know those shake weight commercials?"

"Absolutely! Kind of silly to look at."

"Well Similarly you move your wrist like you're holding a shake weight."

"Ohh~ why would I do that?"

"Like I told you, if you want to see one of Earth's greatest mysteries you gotta have to find a way to get it out of the wand. You said yours are fueled by some kind of charger right? For your wand was it?"

"Oh yeah yeah, I even remembered the time me and Marco went to Quest Buy's to buy some because Marco lost it cleaning it up by accident. It was a long story but we did get to buy one in the end."

.

.

.

* * *

_Back in the present..._

Unfortunately Star frowns upon seeing another layer of clothing sadly obstructing her view of his wand; wherein that obstacle was none other than Marco's underwear.

"Star I can s-s-see y-you're excited here b-but p-please you...You don't have to-"

"Ohh it's almost the same size as my wand."

Albeit she hasn't seen it in its full glory yet, she was able to see where it's hiding at as the fabric stretches out from the underwear; She knew the wand is apparently gotten free from restraint.

Star ignores Marco's continuous protests and begins to pull down the rest of the clothing that was blocking her view. Marco on the other hand, covers his eyes apprehensively as she does so.

"WOW..." Star was awestruck at the view before her "So this is your Earth wand. Huh, Looks like a thick finger with a fleshy top hat to me."

"WHA!? STAR! Wait...Did you say Wand? Star t-this is my-"

Star interjects him as she grasps onto the shaft of his wand without hesitation.

Marco winced in agitation "OW! S-Star n-n-not so rough..."

It was too late, Marco didn't have any other options left. He couldn't stop Star even if he wanted to. He knew all along that it was his fault that brought this to extreme levels but he was there, left to deal with what's to come from her. He realizes this is completely wrong and things are getting out of hand...Well not for her but under these circumstances he just can't do anything about it anymore since he was under the influence of complete catatonic ecstasy.

Star cooes "Awww Geez Marco, don't be such a baby. I haven't even started yet dummy."

"Wha...What do you mean?"

Star leans over and gives him a quick peck on the lips "Mmm~...Mmmphuah *huff* S-Star w-w-wa-wait wait ohhh no don't don't...OH MY GO-"

.

.

.

* * *

_Transitioning back towards the flashback..._

Star demonstrates it in practice as she moves her hand up in the air; shaking her wrists like so...

"Like this?" she asks.

Janna shook her head sideways and admonishes her by suggesting "Ehh you need to do it slooowly. Their Wands are delicate and sensitive. You might end up choking it by mistake cause the wands are actually a part of them."

"Oh." she pauses for awhile to assimilate what Janna instructed her "Why would I stroke it? As in with my bare hands? Can't I just use my magic? It'll be much easier."

Janna states "Magic's not gonna work on Earth wands."

"Ohhh."

Janna gets all secretive as she huddles Star close and leans her head down to whisper "Also...There's a saying that their Earth wands are powered by a super secret liquid. You've seen a lot in your life haven't you? Well you haven't seen enough of it yet until you get to see this! Rumors say that the liquid played a significant role with preserving entire species. It could be the answer to how the great human race survived all these years. Who the heck knows!? It's one of Earth's greatest mysteries!"

A compelling description contrived by the ironic Janna herself became surprising to her apparently; On top of that, it was only conceived on a whim.

Star was roused with even more curiosity than ever before "Oooh this sounds bigger than I thought it would. How come I didn't know all about this until you showed up? You're Amazing!"

"I wanna find the answers myself!" wanting more she asks "You know a lot Janna, I'm starting to believe you're secretly some kind of wizard or something. Anyways, what's next then?"

Janna mutters under her breath "Ha! I prefer a witch or a sorceress but whatever." brushing Star's complement aside she then speaks up "Oh *Ahem* Once you feel it throbbing you can then go on with the second step."

Star pauses herself as her expression shifts to a confused mien "Throbbing?"

"Yep pretty much like a vibrating phone since you're up and stroking onto it. They say you'll find yourself feeling it shaking or trembling. That's when the second step comes in. It's a Job name that they call 'The Blow...' No I mean fellatio...No I mean blow...I uhhh mean uhhh..."

Star misses the other term Janna had meant to say and recalls only the word 'blow'. With this, Star connects the two words like before "So...Like its called 'The Blow Job' then?"

"Pfft Yep...MMHM-" Janna couldn't hold her laughter in anymore but Luckily she covers her mouth in time. With that it only muffled it in.

She never knew how surprisingly ingénue Star was and boy it felt such a golden revelation. Admittedly, messing with Star's naiveness was so much more satisfying than playing with witchcraft to be honest with herself. Due to this, she just couldn't stop from there.

Albeit Janna had covered her mouth in time, Star could slightly hear her which then she suddenly became suspicious "What are you laughing at?" she asks.

Janna immediately represses herself from laughing any further as she holds it in and attempts to fabricate an excuse "NO! No I'm not I'm just uhhh...Uhhh...Uhhh..." Unfortunately this time, she couldn't think of anything.

But Star on the other hand realized that it wasn't much of a big deal so she just brushes it off and acquiesces "Oh...Okay!" She beams "Care to explain the...Blow Job step?" asked Star at the same time doing air quotes.

"Ah oh yeah almost forgot. This ones a tricky though. Since them Earth wands are rather sensitive, you have to see if the wand is throbbing. If it is, you then have to moisturize it."

Star grimaced at the word "Moisturize? Huh sounds weird but sure okay. Why is it called blow in the first place?"

"Because you know, it's short for below. Obviously."

"Okay." Star shivers in disgust "Ugh honestly gross now that i think of it."

Janna brandishes her finger at her and teases with "You wont be able to find the seeeecreeeet~"

"Yeah I know, I know." In the back of Star's mind however, she was secretly eager to try it out. And who else but none other than Marco right? Of course Marco wouldn't mind if she tries it on him would he? Of course not. Marco would do anything for Star; or, that's what she's led to believe of him, that is.

Janna decides to stop herself from messing with Star seeing that they've already arrived at school. As Star was thinking to herself, Janna was planning a way to keep Star distracted so that she was left with just enough time for an opening to run away and leaving Star with her own thoughts. All without having to be pretentiously rude in the process.

Knowing the question would make Star avoid eye contact she goes up and asks "Hey Star you're not planning to do this guide for you-know-who?"

"Wha- I never...That's completely ridiculous...He's not the one I'm going to..." She trailed off and as soon as she turned that blind eye she heard a subtle whoosh beside her. Unaware to her, Janna had already made a break for it. Possibly just to mess with Star more. She's enigmatic that way.

"Janna? Janna banana? Where are you~?" warbled Star. But when she turns around to look, she realized she's already here "Oh, we're here. That took awhile."

.

.

.

* * *

_Back again in present time..._

"GOD!This feels Ohh~...Uhh~" Marco just leaned back and sat there. His face narrowed in a scrunched up expression; keeping his eyes closed just obliviously letting Star do whatever she wants to him; As much as he doesn't want to allow it to happen though, he was just inexplicably in a state of bliss to even think properly let alone speak full sentences.

Meanwhile, Star had started awhile ago. Starting with a couple of strokes going up and down and so on.

"You feeling relieved? Got the bad feelings...Out?" asked Star in a seductive tone. A little while later, she continues to go a bit faster.

"OHH...Y-yeah that feels Ngh...Hohh~" He expected there that it would've hurt but Star seems to be quite handy with it.

"Huh, I think I'm getting the hang of it don't you think?"

"Hahh~...Ohh~...S-star...*huff*...Ugh~"

"Awww there it is! I can feel it move a little. I think this is definitely the time...You know what that means~" chimed Star.

"Whu?" Marco looked groggy as if he is hit with a tranquilizer recently.

Star then goes down on her knees, bolsters her hands by the couch with her elbows out as she bends her head down towards it.

She stops to look up at Marco and says "You feeling a bit pent up. You want me to help level that tension down for you?"

"*huff*...What do you mean?"

"Ohh~ you know what I mean Marco. Nudge nudge, wink wink?"

Marco gulped anxiously as Star prepares to open her mouth. Marco's eyes grew wide as his pupils narrowed in shock. Realizing what's truly gonna transpire if he keeps this up he suddenly finds it in himself and successfully broke out of cloud 9 as Marco exhaled like he had been holding oxygen for awhile.

He didn't know what came over him when at a moment's notice he impulsively grabbed on to Star's head "Ow! Hey! what gives?"

Speechless yet again; Marco could not explain what he just did there. Star on the other hand brushes off Marco's compulsive act and notices how Marco is unable to respond right now so she proceeds to read Marco's expression instead.

What she had assimilated however was not in Marco's favor "Well why didn't you say so? Here you can hold my head while I'll do the work. Sounds good for you? Goood!~ Here it comes~ AOHM!"

"AAAHH!"

Meanwhile a sound of a door just closed behind them. Footsteps of slippers echoing across the kitchen floors. Did someone just arrive or was it their imagination? Could it be?

"Dear why are you screaming like that?"

"M-Mom!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Groans* I've done goofed up and dragged myself into this mess. I warned you, this is gonna happen one way or another. I hope you're happy Starco trash! Or worse, probably scarred. If so I apologize but still you know this will happen.
> 
> Why did I go with this!? Was it stupid for me to put this or was it not? I'm conflicted. Who am I!? What is LIFE!? *Curls up in a ball and cries loudly in the dark corner of the room*
> 
> Where's the noose at?! I've got some suffocating to do. Oh right I almost forgot, see you guys in the next life...Uhh I mean chapter. Hey where's the poison at-*recording cuts off*


	4. Janna's Banana (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preamble: "For a girl so enamored with witchcraft and sorcery, how could she know a lot about this one? Could she have learned this in the field?...I do hope not."
> 
> Greetings fellow SVTFOE writers and readers! I've come here to sate your hiatus woes by featuring another steeeamy~ chapter!
> 
> I must say I'ts been soooo long since I've updated! And as we all know by now, the season finale and the episodes before that seriously affected us with all sorts of conflicting and vivid feelings but most importantly of course, their tugging of the heartstrings towards not just to me but to every Starco fan out there. After the events that transpired, I have to be honest to myself and do say that I pretty much pity Jackie now out of all this kerfuffle...*sigh* poor, poor Jarco. I mean isn't she now just essentially a plot device?
> 
> Anywho, knowing that this is already the pre-summer hiatus, shows how much I've been obtuse with regards to writing my other stories. Terribly sorry yet again for this super late update. It just goes to show how essentially slow I am in terms of writing. (Plus college and everything else but thats always been an issue)
> 
> Anyways, Its time for me to switch this up around and lets deviate from the main storyline for now shall we? Awww don't you be disappointed now folks, this is just a taste of whats to come, a consolation prize if you will. Incidentally this entails a side story before the events of chapter 1 and I shall entitle it as chapter 0!
> 
> P.S SORRY FOR THE RUSHED EDITING! Will fix this soon.

**Chapter 0: Janna's Ba** **nana (NSFW)**

Segueing back to a time moments after the events of the sleepover ordeal.

In lieu of partying as PonyHead suggested, the gang decided to grab their sleeping gears with them and call it a night. Seems everyone must've felt exhausted after dealing with such a farce earlier ago.

While everyone else were putting their sleeping bags and mats to their respective areas, Jackie opted to approach Marco herself as she beams him a smile and greeted with "Hey Diaz." She spoke in her usual suave voice.

"H-hey...Jackie...About those things I said..." Said a nervous Marco, fiddling with his two index fingers while avoiding direct eye contact at her.

Jackie interjects him with a smirk "Say no more Come on Marco why don't you join us for one night." She bades him with earnest insistence.

Suddenly the ambiance in the room lulled in silence causing everybody else in the room to stop what they were doing and turned their heads towards them, shooting a suspicious stare to both Jackie and Marco.

Breaking the silence, Star's mien shifted to a wide and devious grin and noisily clapped her hands merrily. She agrees wholeheartedly with Jackies statement then decides to follow this up by saying with excitement on the cusp of her breath "Yeah Marco, join us! Don't be such a buzzkill."

Marco pauses for a moment trying to reconsider his thoughts but as he looked back at Jackie he quickly turned his face away sheepishly hence, this rendered him to accrue a slight blush forcing him to decisively refuse the offer "Uhh I...N-no t-thanks...I'm good."

Meanwhile Janna was standing behind them overhearing their conversation with both her arms crossed close to her chest. She reacted to his answer by looking at him with disgrace and shaking her head with contempt as she remarks in her thoughts (Tsk Tsk Tsk What a waste, Diaz)

"Awww Marco~..." Cooed Star but with faint tone of ennui.

She then goes up and try to coax him into staying using an idea that she came up with "You know, I even prepared you a free bed space Riiight there." She enthusiastically pointed at her own bed and elaborated "There beside with me~...On my bed~...You know Just for y-yoUHH~..." She swiftly stifled herself and stuttered as a shade of a rosy pink blush crept up on her cheeks thereafter. Her heart skipped a beat and any longer her heart shaped marks on her cheeks would have also lighten up and it would've gotten pretty awkward by then.

She decisively digressed hoping Marco hasn't figured it out upon realizing her big mistake "UHHH I mean...Its fiine if you dont want to. R-Right girls? I totally Forgot you had your own bedroom and all...Hehe" She chuckled awkwardly "...Sooo yeah well see you tomorrow then...Buddy." She playfully nudges her elbow to Marco.

"Yeah t-thanks for the offer Star...But I think I'll pass...Well Goodnight everybody." Waved Marco goodbye; blissfully ignorant of what she had meant by that. He turns around and stumbles on his way as he heads off to his own bedroom to sleep in. But the moment when Marco exits the door, Star quickly dives in on her bed and reaches for a pillow. She grabs it and covers her face and lets out an agonizing scream of exasperation into the pillow all while eveybody else shot her a grimacing stare of consternation.

PonyHead barges in on Star who still appears to be moaning in frustration. Putting up a smarmy look on her face she smirks and says "Daang Giirrl! Nuh uh uh~..." she shook her head in disgruntlement, teasing Star by saying "Steady there B-Fly! I see what you're planning, You aint fooling no one like that."

Meanwhile, Janna casually sits down beside her and with a smug mien she knowingly follows along with Ponyhead's game "Its okay Star. We already know." Teased Janna facetiously uttering that last statement in a whispery voice for comedic effect.

Even Starfan13 herself joins in as well as she hops onto Star's bed with a face riddled with excitement "Ohh~ Star I take it back what I confessed earlier! I ship it regardless!" she said with a devious grin.

Star huffed and grimly replied while embedding the pillow on her face "MMMM...Y-you guys dont kmow anything! S-SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" Cried out Star in denial yet muffled due to the pillow on her face as she slammed her feet on the bed in a peeved manner.

This then gave them enough of an inkling as to what Star's intention was causing Janna, Ponyhead and even Starfan13 to fall into hysterics whereas Jackie on the other hand reacted in a way that she couldn't fathom what was going on; which is good, considering that if she did she would've gotten really suspicious. Their hysterics was elusive for her so instead she just shrugs it off and awkwardly laughed along with their antics.

.

.

.

* * *

A few hours later...

It was now at the dead of night. Everyone else have surrendered themselves towards the comforts of their own mattresses; However, there was one this sly girl who was still up at this time of night.

That one sly girl was none other than Janna.

Why couldn't she sleep though? Was she bothered by the fact that the truth box almost got her and her friends killed or was it something else? Or probably it must be that one question that's still left hanging up in the air.

This begs the question: who really was the one that didn't tell the truth?

However, She shrugs the idea and jettisons it out of her mind. Instead she switches it out with something conniving as Janna began to mull over menacingly (Welp this is my chance, its time to check out 'THE ROOM') her mind went off a slight tangent by the mention of that last statement (OH! That reminds me! I think I should invite the girls to watch this hilariously horrible movie with me. hooh~ their reactions would be priceless) scooping out the key from her pajama's pocket; It was from Marco's. (Anywas, what else does he have hidden in his little man cave of his?)

Many times before until now; it has became a common habit of her to pilfer through Marco's stuff. One example was of course, his bedroom keys which she stole from him earlier while he wasn't looking.

Getting up as she silently threw off the blanket over her. She grabbed the bag beside her that she had placed nearby and discretely pulled out a ready makeshift inflatable dummy in order to take her place for now. She took it out and then hid it inside the sheets; all tucked in and confidently foolproof.

She clasped her hands, rubbing them closely together while emanating a voracious apettite for trouble.

She chuckled menacingly (This'll keep em busy for now...)

With a devious grin plastered on to her face she covertly snuck around the room towards the bedroom door. Alas, once she was at the door she heard a heavy *THUMP* hitting the floor.

Flabergasted, her mien conveys into an uptight and nervous feeling as she turns around and looked back towards the group. She noticed that the source of the sound was none other than Star herself who happened to fall off the bed while she was in the middle of her sleep. Fortunately for Janna, Star was a heavy sleeper so suffice to say the fall was not enough to wake her up.

Her scheme soon recommences as she opens the door silently and proceeds to quietly exit Star's room.

Tip toeing her way to Marco's bedroom. She took out the key she has with her and proceeds to unlock Marco's room from the outside.

*CLICK*

"Yes!" She cheered in a hushed voice. She then slowly opens the doorknob, allowing herself inside the room thereafter.

Once she has stepped foot past the doorway she thought to herself in relief (Luckily the door didn't creak so loud)

As she snuck in to his room she curiously peered over at Marco himself to check if he's even awake at all. Fortunately for her he's still sound asleep.

"There's the Marco boy. Ha, Good hehe..." She muttered in a quiet voice.

Then she recognized something strange which gave her a doozy; he was actually snoring pretty quietly for a guy. Moreover, she also observed that he was also sleeping in a position that has his limbs widely spread out, cluttering all free space on the bed from covered in his blanket. His right hand though was dangling off the side of the bed while he was completely facing front towards the ceiling.

(What other place have I not checked that isn't just plain garbage...Oh I know.)

Janna tip toes ahead and snuck around with her sights set beneath Marco's bed. With high hopes to seeing something interesting this time, something worthwile that she could find rummaging through his personal stuff.

Once she was close enough towards the bed she took a glance towards Marco one more time and unfortunately found something super peculiar.

She gasped loudly but she had luckily covered her mouth in time. She then felt a heavy contrite feeling upon noticing this incredibly grotesque bulge that was visibly protruding below Marco's sheets.

"Eek!" She recoiled back in fright with a grimaced look etched on her face. (W-what is that?!)

She didn't know why but she felt obligated to take a closer look. And upon closer inspection she finally figured it out of what was hiding under the sheets. "*GASP*" she gasped yet again and mutters under her breath "You randy little bastard. If you was awake I would slap you silly...But you know speaking of which..."

At first, she wanted to continue with her original plan but she had concocted a better idea.

She bites onto her lips lasciviously and moved herself closer and closer towards the fairly large bulge before her as her face couldn't help but get a tad bit hotter the closer she gets.

She felt dangerously curious. And before she became fully aware of it, she had folded away the blanket covering Marco's lower half.

The inexplicable bulge still apparently reaching out from beneath his pajama pants made her hang her head with a tantalized expression. The unsightly thing beguiled her senses in various ways (Huh...So this is what it looks like when it gets excited.)

"Mphf..." She stifled her laughter (What the hell are you dreaming about in that nasty head of yours, Marco)

(But wait...) She momentarily crawled back into her senses and began to feel reluctant for awhile (Maybe I shouldn't) but her hand says otherwise as it started shaking like it suddenly has an irresistible urge waiting to be satiated.

Her breathing started drifting into an abnormally rapid pace. (W-what is wrong with me?) she asks her self as she impulsively began reaching her shaky hand onto the bulging shaft.

Janna knew resistance to her unbridled advances were to become futile regardless; so having no other choice she covers her mouth and closes her eyes as she braces for the impact...Or for the clutch.

*FWAP*

"Eeh..." Janna squeals and winces upon contact.

"Nnngh...Ugh..." Meanwhile Marco budges slightly around in his position, groaning in his sleep from the sudden contact.

Janna then opens one of her eyes to check on it and when she does "*GASP*" she huffed in immense shock as she witnessed herself actually wrapping her one hand onto it.

(It fits into the palm of my hand...)

Her eye twitches in response towards her conflicted actions then reacts to what she's touching using her inside thoughts (Its kind of...Vibrating...Why is it doing that?)

She gently lifted up her arm still wrapped around the fabric covering his member and as she does she felt the bulge sporadically throb in response.

(Interesting...)

Tucking her lower lip curiously she continues to carry her arm up then down. Sooner or later she progressively gets the hang of it.

She whispers with sultriness at it "Hey little guy I see that you're feeling quite sensitive up here." every now and then she uses her thumb to massage the top shaft in a slow circular motion.

Her eyes fluttered down to a half lidded stare (I feel...exceptionally weird...But I can't stop this feeling) Her respiration was letting out heated breaths which accumulated a warm sensation to her very core.

And with this she kept on going and casually repeated the process as she relaxes her head with her face fixated onto her specimen.

A little while later while her one hand was still wrapped around it she grew curious and desired to level this up by letting her other hand join in as well. Once she was fully grabbing it like a racket handle she gently uses both her hands and proceeded to fiddle with it. Once she was satisfied and got used to the touch, her fingers moved around fondling his member without hesitation.

She perked up thinking (Woah its vibrating like crazy!)

"Ohhh~...Oh..." Marco moans in response, slightly kicking his feet in the air as a knee-jerk reaction but immediately falls asleep right afterwards.

Janna notices this but as soon he falls asleep she sighs with relief and continued on with her salacious business.

She giggles menacingly at how helplessly cute Marco is.

But then the temptations rose to irresistible levels. Thus she wanted to go a step further. Still unsatisfied her mind coerces herself to drive that extra mile because of this one recurring question in mind (What's it look like underneath?)

Noticing the slit in the middle lining down through his lower pajamas. Her eyes follow it down and finally saw the buttons that were keeping the hole of his pants intact. His pajamas were pretty much akin to how boxers were designed.

She leans her head down towards it and with bated breath she goes ahead and opens up each and every button.

Marco's little guy swung upright revealing its full body glory. Now free from the restraints which was held down by the tight fabric of his pajamas. Janna was utterly shocked as her mouth was hanging wide agape as she oogles at the thing.

(So this is how it looks like?...)

Her hands trembled yet again like it was the first time she saw it albeit in its now exposed form.

She reaches out her trembling hands and slowly gets a nice comfortable grip on it. But upon touching it Marco murmurs intelligibly in response to the cold touch to his member's skin however he still fell asleep afterwards.

As she fastens and wraps her bare hands around it. the haptic touch felt more vivid like never before perhaps it was due to the skin. She could even feel vibration a little stronger now in her hold. But when she started to massage it, it haplessly felt abrasive and kind of tedious for her whereas with the pajamas on beforehand it was certainly easier to do.

She tried to think of something that would help smoothen it out like a lubricant or a moisturizer or something.

Then it came to her "Aha." (I can't believe I'm doing this but I guess its now or never huh) she removes her beanie off her head and places it down onto the floor. The thought of what she is about to do tingled her very spine. Her whole body was shaking full of eagerness and vigor. It's almost as if the gratfication was mutual.

She licked around the walls of her lips and says "Phew...Here goes nothing..."

As she was leaning in for the chew and swallow so to speak, Marco suddenly wakes up and jolted himself upright like he had a bad dream moreso, he was also panting out of breath "*HUFF* *huff*...What the what...*puff*...Why are my feet cold...Who...Uh." Marco suddenly stops himself as he felt a palpable figure lingering nearby. With a foreboding expression on his face he assumes the figure was somewhere in front him.

Disconcerted, he reluctantly turns his head to look and then saw a person's head near his crotch. His eyes narrowed and gasped. It took some time to process but once he recognized that the person's head belonged to Janna, his jaw dropped with dumbfounded mien.

Unfazed, Janna exchanged him a look that conveys a mix of a knowing, conniving, and seductive vibe. Her mouth opens wide as she closes the distance, getting on the cusp of 'consuming the dog' so to speak.

Quavering in his position he raises a finger to protest but his speech falters horribly due to the intense shock "J-Ja-Ja-Ja...Jan-j-j-j..Jan-Jan...Ah..."

With one final breath and before she pushes her mouth into it, she exclaims one last line "Dinner's served Diaz! AOHM!"

"AH..." Marco violently twitched but only once. He stares up into the ceiling while the pupils of his eyes crawled back up into his brain which could also represent the euphoric sensation rising up into his head.

The immediate sensation was too much for him to bear and as a result he immediately passes out on the bed with a stupor and dead-eye look permanently etched on his face while Janna on the other hand blissfully has her way with him.

.

.

.

* * *

The next morning...

A familiar voice bellowed from down stairs calling out his name "Marcoo~! It's time to say goodbye to our friends!"

He reckons in a groggy tone (Oh that sounded pretty much like Star for a second there...Wait a minute...) he suddenly realized something and sat upright in shock "Oh my gosh! I woke up this late!? I never wake up late like this before. Has something happened to me while I was asleep?"

As he threw off the blanket to his side so that he can spring out off bed easily he noticed something as he felt something unusually cold and wet.

(Woah woah woah woah...What the heck?!)

"Why are My jam jams WET!?"

Marco bends down and places his finger on the damp area around his pajamas.

*SQUISH*

"Eehe-he-hewww..." he says in disgust as his eyes dilated in shock while he jumped around in disdain.

He didn't exactly remember on what happened last night. What he can only recall was leaving Star's bedroom going to his own room and after that everything went blurry. He rued on this day for being so careless and forgetful.

"Marco!" Star yells out from downstairs apparently getting impatient probably because the guests are already at the door on the verge of leaving.

"Just give me a minute!" He replied shouting back at her from his room.

He rushed towards his closet and quickly undresses his soaked pajamas. He gave one grimacing glance towards his wet jam jams and quickly hid it inside the closet to be put in the laundry for later. He took out his usual brown skinny jeans, undershirt and sneakers and quickly wore them on.

"Jeez. Never would've expect myself to have a wet dream all of sudden." He says as he was rushing to change.

"Forget the hoodie! I gotta get down! Jackie could leave at any moment!" Closing the closet doors, all spruced up and ready to go he rushes downstairs.

Jackie was the only one left at the door the moment Marco finally catches up. Unfortunately the others: the rest of the gang had already took off without giving him a chance to say anything especially Janna.

But that became the least of his worries since the thought that Jackie was willing to wait for him warms his heart which made him completely forget about everything. At least in the meantime he wouldn't have to worry about wracking his around it.

.

.

.

* * *

And thus we arrive at the scene where we all get to see at the end of Sleepover Season 2 Episode 9 A.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a longer read than usual. Didn't expect to see that happen huh? Well that was some spicy Jannco for you folks! Hopefully the context didn't weird you out or anything. Which I presume most of you felt otherwise.
> 
> And maybe now you're asking why did I write it? Well seeing that Janna knows this stuff which in all honesty shouldn't be for her age; made me feel that it warrants an obligatory backstory explaining how she knew so much and even go so far as to willingly teach it euphemistically to Star.
> 
> I apologize for the inconvenience but don't you go bringing your pithforks and torches right towards me now :( We're done here anyway so in the upcoming chapter, we shall certainly go back in the swing of things and fall back in line with the main story and all.
> 
> Till then, enjoy the Hiatus dear folks! Maybe a week later or so I'll have the next chapter up. Hehe we'll see.


	5. Couch Climax (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preamble: "What an unlucky turn of events don't you think? Will Mom ever leave? Something's coming! And I don't think it's good."
> 
> Heyo and Heyo fellow Star vs The Forces of Evil readers and writers! Guess we're now back to where we left off. If you thought the last chapter was overwhelming wait till you read this one!
> 
> Warning: Behold the inundation of smutty euphemisms galore!-And that's all I'm gonna to say to you folks-Oh You'll find out soon enough :P
> 
> Got nothing else to say anymore so lets get on to it shall we?

**Chapter 5: Couch Climax**

"MOM?!" Marco anxiously berates in shock "W-w-what are YOU doing here?"

"Oh what's the matter sweetie? did I spook you?" She asks in a tenderly voice while gently laying down a handful of grocery bags on the kitchen top.

Meanwhile from the comforts of the couch out of his Mom's peripheral vision, more naughtiness ensues as a sly Star discretely 'Get to Cream Filling' despite knowing that Mrs Diaz was obliviously present at the scene.

Marco screams inwardly (I HOPE SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S DOING)

Suddenly Star ramps it up when she intends to 'Lick the Lollipop' with none other than using her tongue of course. Once her tongue makes first contact on the tip of his 'Disco Stick' the haptic feedback felt so shocking that Marco jolted in his seat as he stared up into the ceiling with an agape and ecstatic expression.

He went into a paroxysm of quavering pleasure rendering him to bellow out to the skies "OHH~! MAH GAD!"

(PLEASE GOD I HOPE SHE DOESN'T TWIRL THAT TONGUE AROUND!)

Annnd~ She does.

*SLURP*

"HOHO-HOLY...OHHOH~"

*Marco clasps his hands together and prays something lengthy in Spanish*

While the poor virgin boy was riddled with this overborne sensation, still hiding behind the walls of the couch was Star in her grovel-like position. The dainty minx she's become has now gotten her oral orifice fully occupied by Marco's 'Unicorn Horn'.

Upon observation Mrs Diaz grew worried at Marco's uncanny behavior since his screams of pleasure didn't really go unnoticed "Are you alright...Dear?" She asks in a concerned tone.

Before he tries to do his best and delude his Mom from this farce that he's gotten himself into. both of his hands were occupied into holding onto Star's head trying to control and slow down her erratic and mouthful movements.

Moreover, he attempts to stifle his inevitable orgasms to a minimum since Star is still 'Laying the Lip' so to speak.

"Y-y-yes M-m-mom! I'm fine...NGH everything's normal. Just having some minor cramps is all. *Huff* What brings NGH-you h-here?"

"Oh dear do you need some help there? Just came home after buying some groceries. After I'm done here maybe I can hel-"

"NO!" he interjected in protest unfortunately his voice was a tad bit high on the volume there. And Alas, his callous response fazed his Mom who in return crosses her arms and shot him a scowl.

Judging from her expression he desperately tries to assuage her temper by lowering his voice "S-sorry I mean no need to anyways Mom. I-I-I...OH~MMMM T-trust me I-I got this all under control."

Putting her arms down she shrugs in response and replies "Sure honey suit yourself. By the way, have you seen Star?"

"Uhh..."

Upon hearing this, Star wanted to show Mrs Diaz that she was here all along; this however wasn't at all in Marco's favor. Thus he panicked inwardly upon realization.

Star's lips parted from Marco's sensitive 'Breakfast Burrito' followed by a loud *SMACK* as she did. The feeling rendered Marco to violently writhe his hips around as a result.

With her hand still grasping onto his 'Magi-sword' Star leans herself towards Marco and nuzzles onto his nose. She opens her mouth and seductively presents her saliva dripping tongue to him then cooes into his ear as she jokingly states with her tongue jutting out "Eww...Your wand tastes pretty sour...tehee."

Marco then shuns his face from the dainty contact on his nose while hiding his abashed expression "I-I already took a shower y-you know...Jeez." But once he has his face turned away, he gasps after noticing by the corner of his eye that Star was rising her head up in order to beckon his Mom.

However, before Star was able to catch Mrs Diaz' attention who the former was busy placing some grocery items back on the top shelves...

(Not on my watch!) Marco swiftly took matters into his own hands and quickly pulls her down in the nick time.

As he gives a quick glance over the couch to check on his Mom he turns back and bends his head down towards Star "Star please...You're gonna get us both killed if she see's us like this." he quietly pleaded.

Playing a little game she goes and asks "...Why are we whispering?" She knowingly said in a facetious tone under the pretense that it would piss off Marco.

"Whu..." Marco suddenly exclaims "Are you out of your mind?!"

It did piss off Marco making Star giggle in the process.

His outburst didn't fall on deaf ears though as it prompted her Mom to turn around as she heard his yelling yet again and asks "Did you say something honey?"

"N-NOTHING Mom...Nothing wrong here."

"Oh~ kay then." She rolls her eyes and continued on with the rest of the groceries.

Marco bends his head down again as he faces Star with a mortified mien. He whispers to her "M-maybe we should stop..."

And followed by his thoughts he added (besides I can't be feeling like this while Mom's around. It feels so...So wrong)

Star on the other hand rebuffs him "No!~ Ugh, Jeez! I haven't even gotten to discovering the liquid yet." she said with an irate mien.

And due to that sole notion the throbbing vigor of his 'Magic Johnson' started to falter before his very eyes moreover it was further perpetuated from the lack of a consistent aphrodisiac, because of Star who had stopped her actions for awhile.

Unfortunately the volume of her voice pervaded through the walls of the kitchen room to which Mrs. Diaz took immediate notice and perks up exclaiming "Oh is that you Star?! I didn't see you there."

Marco wasn't fast enough to react as Star managed to raise her head from the couch. She beams Mrs. Diaz a smile and waves at her with her one hand. Marco stumbled recognizing his failure to stopping her this time.

"Hii~ Mrs Diaz! We're you looking for me?"

While Star was engrossed in a conversation with his Mom, Marco on the other hand exclaims in frustration "DOH!" followed by a resounding facepalm.

But a little while later it suddenly turns out to Marco that her other hand, which was still grabbing on to his limp 'Sausage Roll' so to speak, has been slowly massaging him.

"OH!-OHMPHMmm..." Marco covered his mouth in the nick of time just when he felt he was on the cusp of moaning loudly upon realization of thereof.

(SHE'S STILL GOING AT IT?!) he screamed inwardly as he stared with shockingly narrow eyes onto Star's hand going wild on his 'Moan Generator'.

This set of circumstances left Marco feeling extraordinarily wierd. This guilty pleasure plus the presence of his Mother nearby was indeed hard-pressing; both mentally and physically since his 'Cream cannon' recommences back to hardening. Moreso even hearing his Mom's voice wasn't helping at all, not one bit.

Marco trembles in bittersweet gratification as he tries to keep a straight face towards the TV while trying to keep his composure from breaking. Meanwhile Star on the other hand was still in confabulation with his Mom for some time as she continues to surreptitiously 'Pump Marco's Shotgun'.

Both his body and his mind fell in a conflict of interest. The latter accepts the sexual stimulation while the former tries to repress it.

With a mix of an elated and horrified countenance he gazed upon Star's ferocious and naughty hand going wild towards his poor 'Master Sword' he suddenly hears a faint yet sputtering sound emitting from each stroke.

*Schlick*

"Schlip"

*Splut*

*Squelch*

*SCHLICK*

His eyes dilated with an awestruck expression of what he suddenly realized from that noise. He noticed Star's hand was moving even rapidly than before due to the copious traces of saliva that Star parted with onto his 'RumpleForeSkin'.

Unbeknownst to Star however, she had gave just enough moisturization around his 'Bald Eagle' that it was much easier to slide her hand around it. Since the saliva itself acts as a lubricant agent it actually made the surface of his 'Willy Wonka' slippery smooth thus allowing Star's hand to comfortably move around his 'Bilbo Baggins' much faster than before.

Star 'Tickles his Taco's' while simultaneously 'Choking his Chicken' almost like she's becoming of a professional. The poor boy on the other hand started breathing abnormally as the adrenaline injected into his blood stream rendered his cheeks to emit a bright shade of red in tandem with the temperature of his body accumulating in the process.

Hearing the wet and raunchy sound in and of itself felt so egregious and lewd that he can't help but scream but the only thing he can do was mitigate it using both his hands to seal in his inevitable orgasmic cries.

"OHMMM~!...MPHH~!...MMMM~!" His muffled screams continued to emit as her right hand continues to "Fiddle his Trumpet'. She was starting to get the hang of this, much to Marco's dismay.

(OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! HOLY MOTHER OF MERCY! YA VALI MADRE! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!)

(Can't this day get any stranger?) The sensation was so intense it shook his very core. In order to level down the intensity Marco tries to supress himself using his thoughts as well as telling his brain to switch to various visual distractions (Calm down just keep it together man! You got this just hold on! NGH-Think of the puppies...T-t-think of the kittens...T-t-think of Jackie?...Wait...Jackie? No way Is that you?)

He let out a sharp gasp behind his muffled screams of arousal so much so that Marco inevitably drifts to a delusional state. Marco started spacing out and amidst this happening his vision somehow see's Jackie instead of Star.

However Jackie was not in the same position as Star was when she was facing towards the kitchen. Instead, Jackie appeared right between his legs. Comfortably resting her head on to one of his thighs as she shared a sultry blush doing the same thing Star's doing unto him.

In reality the speed and style when she "Suffocates his Bart Simpson" is about the same pace as Star but Marco was too distracted as to why Jackie's present to even notice the similarity.

When he looked over to his right, Star wasn't there. She sorta vanished. But he was still feeling that familiar warm hand 'Stretching his Toffee'.

(Is this a dream?) but as soon he asked himself that question Jackie pauses for a moment as she stood up then seductively places a finger onto the tip of his lips making him squelch any further question that may arise. She then whispers onto his ear "Shhh~Don't be shy Marco. I know it's your first time and all but this will be quick." she gives him a luscious wink which shot Marco's very heart and felt nothing but utter euphoria.

Her hand stroking starts moving even faster. So much so that it has reached to a point where it's on the brink of breaking Marco's limits. Under the strong influence of his Libido that has been rising to unprecedented levels each stroke of her hand on his 'Papa Smurf'.

It was too much he couldn't hold on to it anymore even if he wanted to. Still under the influence of his hallucinations, he releases both of his hands over his mouth as he grabs on to Jackie's stroking wrist and begs Jackie to stop albeit in a drunken and tired tone "No J-jackie I'm going to...AHHH~...Just...If you keep...This up...Im gonna-"

*FWIP*

"OHOH!" Marco flinched violently at the sudden stoppage of her hold onto his 'Bagpipes'. leaving his 'Hakuna Matatas' to intermittently twitch on the verge of 'Letting his Dogs Out'.

Meanwhile Mrs Diaz was preoccupied with her phone as she was currently engrossed chatting with Star awhile ago when suddenly she came across something worth a remark "Ay Diyos mio! Not again."

She pockets her phone and scurries on out but just before she leaves she has to inform her kids so she calls out to them and says "kids! There is an emergency with your father. He needs my help to finishing one of his sculptures again. I'll be right back." waved his Mom goodbye as she makes her leave rushing towards the exit..

"OKAY BYEE~!" Exclaimed Star followed by the abrupt release of her hand from his 'Flesh Banana' by the resounding slip of her grip. Marco was technically about to 'Squeeze out his Toothpaste' However Star callously interrupted his 'Spraying of the Icing' so to speak.

Consequently thereafter, his 'Dongle' remained solid and was still twitching like crazy. Suddenly just before Mrs. Diaz completely leaves the premises she pops her head back in their view again and says one final thing "Oh Star! By the way, would you kindly take care of Marco for me? The boy says he's having cramps so you might want to check it out. Anyways I'll be back in just a minute!~" she crooned as she urgently makes her way to attend some sort of emergency.

"Oh I will...I most certainly will hehehe." giggled Star rubbing the palms of her sloppy hands with a devious grin.

Marco on the other hand reclines his back onto the sofa as he stretches out all four of his limbs in order to unwind himself. This also gave ample space for his 'Buffalo Bill" to breath as it itself attempts to regain its stamina back. He was also stumped that he didn't know how this sensation became quite the workout. Ironic since he hasn't made any significant movements prior. But when the accumulating sensation decided to take a breather Marco's delusion started to fade back into reality. Much to his chagrin.

"Whuh?...HuH!? Jackie!? Where'd you go?"

Star's face then shifts into a cold and grisly look. As she twitches her head menacingly turning her head slowly towards Marco. Marco recoils slightly in terror while Star leans in closer to his face as she gruffly says "D-d-did you just call me...JACKIE?!"

*TRIGGERED*

"Uhhh..."

"DID YOU!?"

"Noooo I...T-t-that was...You know...Ehh...*PANT* *PANT*...W-What were you two t-talking about?" Asked Marco with a cheesy grin hoping that he would be able to digress her away from his horrible mistake whilst trying to catch his breath in the process.

"Oh haha Silly Marco. She was just asking me about that sleepover we had two days ago."

(It worked!?)

"Quick before she comes back" said Star urging Marco to deal with their unfinished business.

"*huff* wait a minute *huff* let me rest for a bit."

"Too bad for you I can't wait so..." Star says as she makes her way down to Marco's 'Pope john Pole' as she spreads his legs and gets into position by kneeling herself down between his legs.

As she slowly yet firmly grasps onto Marco's 'Little Juan' and licks her lips with bated breath Marco protests "What!? No Star I-"

But it was too late...

"AOHMM~..."

"YEOWW!"

Star gives the 'Mouth to lip resuscitation' as she gobbles down onto his poor 'Winnie the Pooh'. The shapes of her hearts starts to light up as both of her cheeks of her face spawned a dark red hue.

Marco covers his whole face with two of his hands and tries to protest albeit muffled by the hands over his face "Oh my god! Star! No please...This-this is...If-if...UGH If you keep this up. NGH I'm gonna OH...OHOH I'm going to..."

Her head moved like magic. With her tight lips wrapped around his 'Undertaker' ravishing it's shaft back and forth progressively going faster and faster until...

*SPLOOSH*

"MMMMM?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was at this moment-That he fucked up!
> 
> OKAY IM DONE! IM DONE! IM DONE IM DONE IM DONE IM DONE IM DONE! (Nah not really just kidding!)
> 
> Did that just happen?! Tell me that didn't just happen. Oh I think it did?...Yep I think it did XD Somebody pinch me...*Gets punched in the face* OW...Okay I deserved that.
> 
> Guess I've laid out enough euphemisms for one day.
> 
> I deeply apologize for scarring anybody of Star's innocence. Her candid appeal was marred by her dangerous temptations so you can't blame me. Besides we all know what she wants. in b4 burly Marco in Heckapoo's dimension.


	6. Bittersweet Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preamble: "This got real awkward real fast ain't it? I can tell Marco can no longer hold it anymore. And for what's about to 'COME', its never going to be the same again...Won't it?"
> 
> Welcome yet again my fellow SVTFOE readers and writers! Sorry for the extreme and unannounced delay. (All because of my woeful College life) But hey, my sorry ain't gonna make up for that so here's a chapter instead!
> 
> Announcement:
> 
> And lastly I opt to keep these chapters to a maximum of 3K words each so that each chapter won't come off as unbearably long. Hope you understand. Also I'll be adding in unicode emoticons to serve as convenient displays of each characters expressions. I've found out they actually work here. So why not?

**Chapter 8: Bittersweet Release**

Marco started to squirm around in his seat trying to get Star's tight lips out of his 'Disco Stick'. But Star's tempestuous persistence was too strong for him to handle. He tries his best to push her head away from it but alas his attempts came to no avail.

" (´▽`) HAH~Ahh! S-Star s-s-stop it! P-please! ΣΣ(ﾟДﾟ;) Somethings c-c-coming out from there and I don't think it's safe NGH~...Oh no it's ...Im g-gonna-OHH~! (*´ｪ｀*)"

*SPLOOSH*

It was at this moment...Marco knew...He fucked up.

A jet of white discharged through the insides of her oral cavities which hence rendered Star to squeal in shock.

"(￣￢￣) MMPH!~"

"OHH~...Wow~ (๑ ⌓ ๑) that felt awesome! " (Even though we were almost caught by Mom then and there, I never knew she would go so far as to try and finish it)

Marco brushes his forearm around his forehead. This absurd sexual escapade became quite a workout however...

"Phew...（＾。＾；）Star I-" Setting aside the pleasantries, Marco haplessly noticed his 'Muffin top' not stopping anytime soon.

"-Woah! Wait stop! WOAH! OMG OMG OMG OMG Σ(ﾟÅﾟ) STAHAHAAP!" Marco screamed repeatedly in terror after realizing the situation perpetuating in other words it was going worse for wear. On the back of his mind he started ruing this day for ignoring it beforehand.

The stream of white liquid bursting out of his 'Chum Bucket' didn't stop just yet. The amount Marco had in his 'Crown Jewels' still had oodles left inside him ready to be released into the outside world. Unfortunately he couldn't stop this even if he tried. Star's actions were too much to the point that this is literally going to exhaust his reserves. Hence his 'Tesla Probe' continues to shoot more of what's left. Much to his dismay.

"MMMPH! MMHPMM~! （￣￣ー￣￣）"

Her gobsmacked face was followed by a twinge of shock. It rendered her unable to react fast enough. So much so that her mind suddenly blanked out; leaving her seemingly frozen in the same position.

Marco's 'Milky Way' continues to pump the rest of his 'Shooting Stars' straight into her. So much so that it looked like she was being pump fed with a tube.

"MMMPH!~"

"*HUFF* Σ(ﾟДﾟ;) NO! STAR NO! L-L-Let go of me! P-please!" Marco realizes now that he had no more options left. He could resist all he want but its all inevitable. All he could do now was to beg her...Beg her like his life depended on it. However that too was futile as Star seems to be still enmeshed into his 'Saxophone'.

Marco glances up to her face and notices that her eyes looked dead shot. Like her soul was taken away. But in an instant her composure came back like a miraculous comet hitting the ground as she perks up and says...

" (＃´ー´) MMMAAAaaaand...*POP*" Star gets her mind back in gear and releases her hold onto his weasel. Speaking of which... "POP! Goes the weasel~" She trilled in her natural rambunctious tone.

"Did you just-"

"*GULP* I swallowed it. ( ´౪` ) "

"ʘ‿ʘ eh..." Marco's face deadpans incredulously while he became utterly speechless.

With an innocent expression on her face she calmly asks "v(￣∇￣) What's wrong?"

"YOU WHAT!? (゜Д゜*)" Marco bellows in consternation.

"Whuh...Bah! It's not like a big deal pfft (￣︶￣;)" She scoffed, playfully waving her hand down.

Marco started to panic in a pithy fashion "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!? ((;ﾟДﾟ)) UGH This is...This is perverse! I mean It shouldn't have happen if I wasn't so enamored by your seductive persuasion...I-I-If only I had the guts to stop you then and there but its like I've been brainwashed to sit still and let you act out your desires unto me. It's immoral! -`д´- "

"Uhh...I don't know what you're talking about ┐('～`;)┌ hehe..." With a smile on her face, she licks the surface around her lips as Star secretly covers the hearts on her cheeks that were having a faint glow on them awhile ago. Perhaps her emotions went deep down the moment they were doing it. Marco not seeing it must be because the ecstatic feeling averted his eyes away from her cheeks. Never once did he bat an eye at it.

While Marco was terribly distraught she goes up and leans over to give him a playful and quick peck on the lips "Come here (-ε- )"

Marco fell for it and once again he felt the touch of those cruel lips again. Things seriously heated up...For Star that is. She felt her body heating up again. After being frozen for quite some time, she never felt this kind of heat before. The innate desire starts to ramp up from within.

"Blegh!（≧ｍ≦）Did you just kiss me after swallowing all that!? (゜Д゜*)"

"I did. (･∀･) " She said with a smug face as she lets go of Marco and just decided to stand there, slowly wiping her messy lips. Afterwards Marco turns up and started to ramble on and on about the repercussions of her actions, while inwardly panicking as he does. Star on the other hand happened to be distracted with her own thoughts; so much so that she hung her head obliviously to her side as her eyes faltered into a half lidded and randy stare. She gazed onto Marco's sexually confused face, as he meandered on with his ranting.

Her lustful emotions started to stir up inside yet again. This time she felt even more pent up than ever before.

(What is this feeling?) she thought (It tasted super bitter but...Why do I suddenly feel discontented? Like I wanted more)

Star continues to question her desires (Suddenly my legs started trembling like crazy for some reason...What is-) As she reached her hand to unconsciously grab the tip of her stocking in the midst of her contemplating.

*GASP* She silently gasped when she had copped a feel on to her stockings. It was slightly wet. And when she felt it, she was biting the tip of her lip.

"*Sigh* （；￣д￣）You know what? I think I'm gonna go upstairs and...Get myself cleaned up..." said Marco, picking up his pants as he stormed off towards the stairs. He decided to relinquish his tirade for the moment after realizing that it was no use arguing about it; after all he realized it's mostly his fault for making this all happen in the first place.

Unsurprisingly, Star was utterly displeased towards his actions "(◞‸◟) Wait Marco...What are you..."

Marco stopped midway as he was climbing up the stairs. He stared down towards the floorboards while he rests his palm onto his forehead, looking rather overwhelmed "Star I...I don't know what I'm feeling right now...I just...Need to grab my bearings. My day will get even weirder the longer I stay next to you."

"Eh? （∂△∂；）What do you mean by that? (゜-゜)" asked Star with a dumbfounded mien as she grasps her knuckles anxiously.

With a half-hearted smile he tries to clarify himself "I mean not like the good and fun strange like we usually do. It's more on the weird strange. Like I said this is perverse（；＿；）I think the best course of action right now...Is to try to forget this all happened...I'm sorry Star, I was a fool. If it wasn't for me this shouldn't have happened."

" ⊃゜Д゜）⊃ So you're just running away? Is that it? "

"..." In lieu of a response Marco continues his way upstairs without leaving her any trace of a satisfying answer whatsoever. Star stared onto the Sofa with a maudlin expression etched onto her face. She grabs the wand she tossed beforehand and firmly grasps it in frustration.

Star mumbled to herself as she held the wand close "(︶︹︺) It wasn't entirely your fault."

But however, in an instant her mind clicked as She huffed and stomped her foot down. Her face was filled with determination. She then says to herself with her fists close to her chest "You know what? (ง `ω´)۶ I'm coming up stairs to settle this once and for all."

As she started to give chase, her legs suddenly felt like they were encumbered. Her gait looked silly and slow as she notices herself walking with her knees bent inwards.

And when she saw Marco wasn't in plain sight anymore from downstairs, suddenly a Glossaryck sporting his common wizard robes appeared from out of the blue and in blue. As a matter of fact he flew right out from under the Sofa.

"Woah! (゜ロ゜) G-Glossaryck!?"

" ┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬ IN THE FLESH! ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ " Stated a nonchalant Glossaryck as he does a flamboyant poise.

"Hmm? Why so surprised? I live here. It's not like I've been kidnapped or anything, and not like it's gonna happen eventually but who cares? (¬､¬)" Glossaryck trailed off with that last statement in a hushed sarcastic tone.

" Σ(･口･) What again? Wait wait wait ΣΣ(ﾟДﾟ;) I didn't quite catch that last thing you said."

"Enough about that. I smell trouble (〜￣△￣)〜 So care to explain about this settling of what? Princess? ̫ " asks Glossaryck with a smarmy and clueless yet jaded look on his face as he floats in the air with his usual eccentric pose.

"You...(ʘ言ʘ╬) YOU WERE UNDER THE COUCH THIS WHOLE TIME?" she exclaimed in dismay while the hue of her face turns beet red out of embarrassment.

Glossaryck starts to spin around in midair, still locking his eyes onto Star, he shrugs as he replies with "Maybe...? ( ͝סּ ͜ʖ͡סּ) Who knows, I might just be here all along or I might just have stumbled upon you. Like I said, who knows? ( ´ｰ`) It's all up to your judgment."

"Whuh...I don't have time for your obnoxious riddles!" Exclaimed Star as she turns her whole body away from him, stomping her foot again as she turns. She then breathes in and with a slightly calmer tone she asks as she entirely covers her face with her hands as she still carries the wand "So...You heard everything did you?"

Instead of an immediate answer, Glossaryck was just momentarily engrossed onto his fingernails. Looking rather unenthusiastic as he was calmly sitting afloat.

"Hmm?" he said as he turned up to look at Star with a jaded look "Oh yeah I did." he callously answered without any sort of hesitation.

"(ꐦ°д°) REALLY!?"

She turns around back to face him, now with a shocked look on her face "(;﹏;) I-I-I don't know what came over me, It just happened and...PLEASE keep it a secret between you and me. I don't want Marco to know that you've seen us do all that. It'll drive him insane."

"Oh! Not everything though. v(｡･･｡) " added Glossaryck.

"Huh? (ʘᗩʘ') " said Star with a dumbfounded look on her face "-`д´- What do you mean by not everything?"

"Wait it's on the tip of my tongue...Annnd...It's gone. ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌ Guess you'll have to figure that out on your own."

"UGH you're hopeless!" Exclaimed Star, throwing her hands up in the air in an exasperated fit "You know at times, I wonder why Mom ever assigned you to teach me."

Then all of a sudden Glossaryck conjures up her pair of Dimensional Scissors and levitates it towards her field of view. Star notices this and grabs it without hesitation.

"My Scissors..." She stared onto the pair of scissors on the palm of her hand "Why did you give me these-"

And in an instant, Glossaryck disappeared.

"Where? （・□・；）How? ( ﾟoﾟ) *sigh* Is this a part of his schemes? Bah! I'll never understand him."

Star lifted up the pair of scissors on the palm of her hand and gazed upon it yet again as she ponders on what she can do with it "Hmmm I wonder..."

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the shower...

*TSHHH*

The shower was running and a gas of steam started to emanate the entire shower booth. Inside the shower, Marco was. Without any clothes on. He has his back planted towards the side of the shower booth as he sulks yet again about what happened earlier. It seems that his mind tends to dwell on it a bit too much that he can't seem to let it go. He palms the front of his face in despondence as the shower continues to rain over his head.

The scenario that happened moments ago started to give him scattered flashbacks about it.

Marco groans in frustration and slammed his fist onto the wall. "Argh! (｀Д´) This event is gonna end up haunting me till the day I die!"

*SHING*

"Awww Marco you still worried about that?" said Star in a rather sultry tone. As a portal appeared right in front of him. Fortunately those blades weren't able to reach him as they cut through since he dodged this just in time. Guess his training in the art of self-awareness is paying off.

Star then walks through the portal along with the scissors she has.

"S-STAR!? (゜Д゜;) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?! (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ "

"Mind if I join you? (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ "

.

.

.

Panning away from the shower. There by the bathroom sink, sat a decadent hermit. Curiously voyeuring the imminent event before him in the distance. Eating his favorite pudding while having a spare pile of them stacked on top of each other behind him "Mmmm...This is gonna be interesting." said Glossaryck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think folks? Did those emoticons hinder your reading experience? Or is it the other way around? Let me know! If some emoticons didn't show up, it's still fine since the rest of the dialogue makes up for it anyway. Hence in my defense, its completely harmless. Anyways See you next chapter!
> 
> A Personal Apology  
> My heartfelt apologies my dear readers. You see life has been bombarding me lately. There have been alot of challenges edifying me these past few weeks; besides writers block I've been busy moving out as well (my family and I have been preparing this for years and now we finally get to transfer) plus I myself on the other hand have thesis and other projects that I had to deal with. In light of this I implore to take heed that this is my first foray into writing nsfw material and that English Isn't at all my native language.
> 
> A special message dedicated to those two "special" people (You know who you are)
> 
> To let you folks know, I've known these two personally and I recently discovered that they happen to be avid fans of SVTFOE (especially in the NSFW department) So with that said I took this chance to recommend them my story. And once they got to read it, they went up to me and suggested (more like coerced me) all sorts of corrupted scenarios akin to the levels of BDSM, torture and Incest. (Dear GOD why!?) It caught me off guard really but it's still up for consideration. That's why I'm here to ask you folks: Should I include such themes into future chapters for my story? Whatever the verdict may be I'll have to do it in my way. Whether you folks will like it or not is up to you :)


End file.
